Many software applications provide a digital canvas that allow users to handwrite notes, draw shapes and images, chart data, highlight text, and otherwise interact with content in a user interface to an application. Digital canvases may be found in a variety of applications, including note taking applications, productivity applications, and graphic design applications, and may be especially useful in the context of touch-based surfaces. Digital canvases are often used to gather information and generate content. The content may be illustrated in various forms, such as paragraphs of text, graphs, tables, among other items displayed on the digital canvas for a user.
Some users of a digital canvas application may want to add additional content into a canvas using digital inking. One solution for adding to existing text on a digital canvas involves a user handwriting words in the space between two words using a digital inking pen. However, this solution requires the handwritten words to be approximately the same size as the inking, which is not always practical for users handwriting text into a document. Additionally, a user hand-drawing a visual construct (e.g., a table or a graph) would not have adequate space to draw the visual construct in the desired location. This limits an ability of the application to enhance a user experience when incorporating inking into existing text on a canvas.